Birds of a Feather
by Sirithiliel
Summary: Side story to Vampires. Ever wonder what the pets of Hogwarts think of their life? Finally a story where you can follow the antics of Hedwig, Pig, Crookshanks, and many others! Set during Book Five, just as Vampires is.


Disclaimer: Neither YGO or Harry Potter or mine, but this plot line, Jynn A'tonic, Khalil and Kira are mine.

**Summary**: Side story to Vampires. Ever wonder what the pets of Hogwarts think of their life? Finally a story where you can follow the antics of Hedwig, Pig, Crookshanks, and many others! Set during Book Five, just as Vampires is.

**Author's Note**: This will contain one of my original characters, because I feel like it. She won't be a major character, she's just there to introduce her own pets, which I happen to like very much. cackle. Anyways, she's me on the hogwartsextreme website, which is a RPG Harry Potter website. I own the owls on there, and all.

Hedwig – Harry's owl, snow owl

Pig – Ron's owl, pygmy owl

Khalil – Jynn's owl, eagle owl

Kiri – Jynn's owl, pygmy owl

Riko – Ryou's owl, screech owl

Rashke – Malfoy's owl, eagle owl

9/23/06

**Birds of a Feather**

The owl tower was fairly quiet, filled with quiet hoots as the birds started to awaken with the arrival of morning. A Ravenclaw girl walked in, holding a small bag. She approached two owls, a small pygmy owl and a large eagle owl that was easily twice the other's size.

Her name was Jynn A'tonic, a Ravenclaw seventh year. She pulled two treats out of the bag, feeding them to her birds, which ate the sweet treats with gusto. She murmured to them, stroking their feathers. With a final pat to both the owls, she left, heading to the Great Hall for breakfast.

When she left, the owls became a tad bit more active, stretching their wings, ruffling feathers and beginning to show true signs of awakening fully.

As the two lucky birds munched on their treats, a higher pitched voice whined out.

"Why can't my master treat me like that?" the little pygmy owl hooted, sounding sad. He shifted from talon to talon, eyeing the treats that were rapidly disappearing.

"It's because he doesn't like you," a tawny owl farther up the wall called down, mockingly. The little pygmy hooted despairingly, head drooping.

"Yes he does." A large snowy white owl beside the pygmy retorted, giving a golden eyed glare at the tawny, which just blinked back.

"No he doesn't, Hedwig." The little owl turned to his friend, giving her a mopey eyed look.

"He gives you treats, doesn't he?" Hedwig responded, preening a wing.

"Only to shut him up!" came the delightful hoot from the tawny again. There were several agreeing mutters from other owls, and the pygmy, dubbed "Pig" by his master's little sister, drooped his head again.

"That is not true," Hedwig snapped, clacking her beak angrily. "Leave him alone. Pig, really, he does." She said, trying to comfort her friend.

The two in the corner, who were just finishing their treats, ignored the conversation.

One screech owl, perched on the other side of Hedwig, craned his head about to look at the pygmy owl.

"He likes you, no fear." The owl, Riko, assured, giving a kind look to his friend.

"Mail call, mail call!" shouted a brown owl that flew through one of the windows suddenly, swooping about. This was daily tradition, every morning. Owls shifted and took to the air, following the brown owl out the window to go pick up the new mail to give to their owners at breakfast.

Pig took off with a rapid beat of wings, while Hedwig and Riko were a bit more graceful with large swooping strokes of their pinions. Pig was often jealous at how easy it was for his two friends to fly.

(A/N: Riko is Ryou's owl, chapter five of Vampires in London.)

After collecting the mail and, on occasion, packages, the owls flew through the upper windows of the Great Hall, each seeking their own master to deliver. Hedwig and Pig flew side by side to the Gryffindor table, landing (or falling, in Pig's case,) on the table.

Riko glided over to his master, Ryou, at the Ravenclaw table. He flew next to the two owls that had been given treats earlier. Khalil, the quiet eagle owl, and Kari, the little pygmy.

"They have toast today," Riko commented as he landed near Ryou. Kari, who bore a letter, nodded.

"Looks fairly good too," She responded, accepting a bite from her master. Khalil, who rarely spoke, said nothing and ate the toast as well. Riko liked the two. They were his friends out of the Ravenclaw owls.

Hedwig, meanwhile, was trying to console a dispirited Pig where he perched on Ron's cereal bowl. His master was not paying attention to him, as always.

"Go away, Pig!" Ron said, shooing Pig off his bowl. With a minor affronted hoot, Pig flew to Ginny, who gave him a piece of her bacon. Hedwig munched rather happily on a piece of toast Harry had thoughtfully let her have all to herself.

The number of owls in the Great Hall was astonishing. The different breeds as well! There were your usual, common breeds: the screech owls, tawny, barn, and brown owls. There were your lesser seen breeds, the eagle, pygmy, and snowy owls. And then you had your exotic breeds. There was one desert short-eared burrowing owl, brought over with a foreign student. He was an arrogant, fluffed up peacock in Hedwig's opinion.

The desert owl, Asam, seemed to like Hedwig a great deal. Which was just wrong! They were different breeds, for one. Hedwig had no intentions of associating with the prideful bird, and made it a point to state that fact over and over.

Pig, however, liked the small pygmy from earlier, Kari. But she didn't like him, or even notice him. So no hope there, but there were other fish in the sea! Or birds in the flock…

With a sigh, the lovestruck owl followed the rest out of the window and back into the tower.

So was the lives of the Hogwart owls.

-

End!

Very short, but it was just a fun idea. I might continue it later and have some bizarre Harry potter story told from the point of view of the owls. Meh, never heard anyone else doing it before, so when I had the idea I decided to give it a quick run through.


End file.
